Life
by DeadAngelsEverywhere
Summary: A collection of past, present, and future One Shots. Not connected unless I say so (:


Raven wrapped her cloak more tightly around her, hoping the fur lining would warm her cold body. It helped little. The rest of the titans were throwing snowballs at each other, even Robin had joined in on the game. After awhile, BeastBoy walked over to Raven, the tips of his ears red and his face flushed. "Rae, come and join us! It'll be fun!" He exclaimed joyfully, rubbing his hands together for warmth. Raven raised an eyebrow. "No thanks. I think I'll stay here and try to get feeling back into my fingers." Raven replied, crossing her arms under her cloak. BeastBoy's face fell slightly, but he just shrugged and turned back to the fight. Eventually the titans decided to head back to the tower as it started snowing again, for some hot chocolate and marshmallows. Once everyone had been served by Cyborg and changed into dry clothes, they sat down by the lit fireplace. Starfire gently leaned into Robin's open arms, looking at peace in her fuzzy purple star pajamas and white sweater, sipping her hot chocolate slowly, while he waited for his to cool, wearing a tee shirt and sweats, gazing at Star with love in his eyes. Cyborg sat with his back on the chair, resting comfortably with his legs spread out, drinking the scalding cocoa. BeastBoy was nearest to the fire, cross legged in sweats while clutching his chocolate, taking small sips every so often. Raven just sat with her cloak wrapped tightly around her with her hood pulled up, holding hot herbal yea instead of hot chocolate like everyone else, sitting opposite of BeastBoy, so she could be close to the fire. "I cannot wait for tomorrow. It will be most wonderful to have the Christmas Eve party and see the rest of the titans." Star commented, looking excited and happy. She had actually convinced Robin to let her throw a Christmas Eve party at the tower, and invite all the titans. Most were coming, even Jinx and Kid Flash, who were a definite couple now and were living together in Jump City. "Yeah, a great chance to break in some new Christmassy features I added to the tower, especially for this event." Cyborg smiled, looking pleased. "I already bought presents!" Starfire exclaimed, smiling widely. "It's gonna be a fun night." Robin smiled as well, gazing down at his girlfriend. She snaked her head up for a gentle kiss. "Get a room you two!" Cyborg teased, standing up. "I'm gonna head off to bed, I'm exhausted. Night y'all." He walked into the kitchen then headed off to bed. "I am going to bed as well. It has been quite a long day. Goodnight!" Star stood up and headed to bed, Robin saying goodnight as well and following her. Raven gazed out the window, immersed in her thoughts, completely forgetting BeastBoy was still there, until he spoke. "Isn't it pretty out there, all white?" BeastBoy murmured, looking at Raven. She nodded, looking over at him as well. "It's very beautiful." BeastBoy grinned. "I can think of something even more beautiful." Raven raised an eyebrow. "And what might that be?" BeastBoy got up, setting down his mug and held his hand out to Raven. "Come on, I can show ya." Slightly skeptical, Raven took his hand and got up, then dropped his hand immediately, blushing. "I'm going to put my cup away first." Raven muttered, walking to the kitchen and putting it in the sink. BeastBoy was waiting for her in the living room. "Follow me." So Raven followed him down the steps, and stopped when he went to open the door. "Why do we have to go outside?" BeastBoy smiled. "We just do. Put your shoes on and let's go." Raven quickly pulled her shoes on and walked outside with him, he already had his shoes on. It had slowed to a light snowfall now, making Jump seem much more beautiful than Raven could ever have imagined it. "So what did you want to show me?" Raven asked, and BeastBoy motioned her to follow him once more, and they walked down to the water. He pushed some snow off the ice. Once there he pointed down, where you could just make out their reflection. "You, Raven. You outside with snow falling down on you while your cheeks are slightly rosy. That's what I think is more beautiful than the snow." Raven turned to look at him, blushing and wide eyed to find him gazing at her. He took her hands. "You're beautiful Rae." Then, gently, he took both his hands and used them to bring her face closer to his. Then, he looked right at her. "Kiss me." His breath washed over hers, smelling sweetly like hot chocolate. Hesitantly, Raven leaned closer, and BeastBoy closed the distance. Their mouths met, BeastBoys lips surprisingly soft against hers. BeastBoy had one hand cradling her cheek, the other pressing her closet to him. They gently broke apart, BeastBoy with his one arm still wrapped around Raven. "Rae, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked, reaching up to cradle her cheek again, brushing her cheekbone softly with his mittenless thumb. Raven blushed again and wrapped both her arms around his neck. "Yes, BeastBoy, I will." They walked back to the tower, hand in hand, then Raven paused before they went in, and lifted her face to see the flakes coming down and some landing on her face. "Are you coming in Rae?" BeastBoy asked her softly, holding her hand tighter. Raven nodded, and they walked in. Raven had just wanted to savor that moment out in the cold, which she would no longer hate, for it had brought her her first kiss, and her BeastBoy. This was one Christmas she would remember.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Teen Titans, nor will I ever unless I gain a huge sum of money for some unknown reason. Hey! Sooo I had major BbRae feels, and decided to write this fluffy one shot(The first of many). I know Jump City is in California, but I don't care that this story defies logic, being it wouldn't snow in Cali, but I just went with it anyways… haha :p Hope you liked it, reveiw maybe? (= i will be posting more shortly (: 1,073 words in all (:**

**-Maya xx**


End file.
